Equilibrium War
* IRON * TORN * Argent * Molon Labe ---- AZTEC ---- * GLOF * AB ---- The SuperFriends ---- * GOD * RIA * R&R * NPL ---- Dos Equis ---- * MHA * Sparta * Fark ---- Aftermath ---- * TTK * CRAP * CCC * MCXA * NADC * Apparatus ---- Sons of Anarchy ---- * Sengoku * TENE * TOR ---- Independents * NPO * TIO * NATO * NEW * DB4D * TPF * DT * Nebula-X * LSF * Ragnarok * Invicta * NpO * Avalanche * The Legion * CoJ * CA * SNAFU * Grämlins * Zulu * UCR * LoSS * GPF * FAN * GO * PPO * UE * GDA ---- Support * NSO |force2 = Competence ---- Doom House Accords ---- * Umbrella * MK * GOONS ---- Complaints and Grievances Union ---- * ODN * INT * GATO * TLR ---- * DBDC * TOP * VE * OTR * TSO * Alchemy * NG * NoR * Deinos * MW * UCoN |strength1 = |strength2 = |commander1 = Equilibrium Leaders queenhailee MCRABT Brehon Aryan83 ...and others |commander2 = Competence Leaders Jatayu - Supreme Commander Natan Sardonic ...and others |notes = GOD, RIA, TTK and CRAP are also part of the Chestnut Accords bloc.}} R&R is also part of the Dos Equis bloc.}} CCC and Invicta are also part of the Arizona bloc.}} AI is also part of the Sons of Anarchy bloc.}} }} The Equilibrium War, is a war that started when Anarchy Inc and their allies; IRON, NPO, TIO, NATO declared war on Umbrella on January 18, 2013. As the casus belli, Anarchy Inc cited Umbrella filling the defensive war slots of an ex-Umbrella rogue, who attacked Ai nations, within four minutes of him coming out of peace mode thus preventing Ai from getting a successful stagger/counter attack on MoP(see fig 1. below). The war is one of the fastest expanding wars in CN history with over 1/3 of all CN nations being involved within three days of the start of the war. Umbrella gave up its sanctioned alliance status on 25 January in favor of strategy. __TOC__ CN forum issues Since 22 January the CN forums have intermittently gone offline, disrupting the war. Confederatio Aesir was able to post a declaration of war on 23 January during a brief window when they were online but they went offline shortly thereafter. Cult of Justitia made their declaration of war on Umbrella via a speech posted on pastebin. SNAFU resorted to declaring war on TOP via IRC announcement shortly after update on 24 January with a screenshot of the log passed around to inform other alliances. and would later post declarations of war once the forums came back online late on January 24. External links Declarations of War Equilibrium *January 18, 2013 - *January 21, 2013 - *January 21, 2013 - *January 21, 2013 - *January 23, 2013 - CoJ declare war on Umbrella *January 23, 2013 - *January 24, 2013 - SNAFU declare war on TOP *January 24, 2013 - *January 24, 2013 - *January 26, 2013 - *January 26, 2013 - *January 26, 2013 - *January 26, 2013 - *January 27, 2013 - *January 27, 2013 - *January 28, 2013 - *January 29, 2013 - *January 29, 2013 - *Feburary 2, 2013 - *Feburary 2, 2013 - *Feburary 6, 2013 - *Feburary 8, 2013 - *Feburary 13, 2013 - *Feburary 17, 2013 - DH/C&G and allies *January 18, 2013 - *January 20, 2013 - *January 20, 2013 - *January 20, 2013 - *January 20, 2013 - *January 24, 2013 - *January 24, 2013 - *January 24, 2013 - *January 24, 2013 - *January 24, 2013 - *January 26, 2013 - *January 27, 2013 - *January 28, 2013 - *January 29, 2013 - *January 29, 2013 - *January 29, 2013 - *January 29, 2013 - *Feburary 8, 2013 - *Feburary 8, 2013 - *Feburary 12, 2013 - *Feburary 14, 2013 - *Feburary 20, 2013 - Surrenders and Withdrawals * Individual Surrender Terms Declarations of Support *January 18, 2013 - Other *December 25, 2012 - *January 18, 2013 - *January 21, 2013 - Stats Pre/Post war stats See also Category:Equilibrium War Category:Alliance Wars Category:Global Wars Category:2013 Category:Wars of Sparta Category:Wars of the New Pacific Order Category:Wars of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Wars of The Imperial Order Category:Wars of Anarchy Inc Category:Duckroll Category:SuperFriends Category:Complaints and Grievances Union Category:Dos Equis Category:AZTEC Category:Aftermath Category:Independent Republic of Orange Nations Category:Umbrella